You're My Song(On Hiatus)
by BubbleTea1218
Summary: They met by accident or was it fate..was it the same fate that lead them to separate ways..will it be the same fate that will bring their hearts back together..can they turn back time, can they redo the mistakes made, can they rethink the choices done, will the bittersweet past rewind itself. Story of pain, betrayal, tears, trust, forgiveness, love, hope, second chances, letting go
1. Prologue

They met by accident, or was it really an accident, was it not fate that made their paths collide with each other. Fate that was kind enough to bring two heart together like a puzzle being completed. Mistakes that made them grow apart, choices that separated their hearts, broken hearts is it really possible to put them back together, can we rewind time, back to when everything was normal and everyone was happy. Mistakes were done, and choices were made, is it too late to ask for forgiveness, will everything go back like how they use too, or will everything clash and rewind like the bitter past. A painful past that not only her but him as well all of them, a past that they all want to erase, yet everyone has a past that they want to erase, and sometimes the things we can't change end up changing us.

"I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason not until I met you"

"I never knew what it was to love someone and give them your all not till I met you"

"I never knew what it is like to let go of someone you love so dearly even without knowing why not till I met you"

"I never knew what true pain with the lost of the one you cherish the most was not till I met you"

"I never thought I would be able to smile for someone just like before not till I met you"

"I never thought that my heart would learn to love once more not till I met you"

"I never thought that someone would love me enough to set me free even without knowing why not till I met you"

"I never know how much pain it will cost me as well not till I met you"

Two hearts that once beat as one separated by the same fate that brought them together or was it really fate that separated them, mistakes that lead them to part ways, selfless decisions that changed their lives for good. He made a mistake, he though he loved her, was he wrong, she learned how to love for the first time, she knew what his heart was saying right from the start, and she chose to set him free. Mistakes that he made, risks that she took, he wanted her back or did he, she was already happy, she didn't need him back or did she will he win her heart the second time, or will she let him go for good. He still had the right to know, she kept it from him, he found out eventually, she couldn't keep it anymore, after the pain he has cost her will she still ran back to him or will she run to another. Fate that made their paths cross, mistakes done that can't be fixed, decisions that had to be made, different paths that were taken, will it still lead to the same road at the very end, or will their lives be separated forever. Will fate be kind enough to bring back the hearts that were torn apart, torn because of mistakes that can't be undone, and the choices that had to be made? Will destiny lead them back to one another, or will their world be completely torn into half. Everyone deserves a second chance they say, indeed however, you cannot undo the mistakes, nonetheless are the memories shares strong enough to mend the broken pieces back together. The laughter, the joy, all the memories shared are they stronger than the pain; the tears shed are they enough to heal the wounds to take away the pain and longing, their bond is it strong enough to hold on to the memories shared. Is it not yet too late for a change of mind or is it, is it the mind or is it the heart, will they allow new people to come in or will they fight for what they have already begun. Love, friendship, who will they choose in the end, will they choose to fight or will they let go. Spring will it ever come again, will the beautiful cherry blossoms ever bloom again, will the breezy winter never end, or will this icy cold winter last for eternity.

Trailer: watch?v=075kSYawcf4&t=12s (You're My Song Fanfic Trailer)

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced without prior permission of the publisher/author. Any similarities with the plot and characters\OC are but only pure coincidence everything writen is purely from the authors imagination.**

Authored by: BubbleTea1218

Coauthored by: akanikunimitsu

Editor: byulbyul_

Cover: BubbleTea1218

Trailer: BubbleTea1218


	2. Chapter 1: Return?

Chapter 1: Return? It's Coming Back Home, Back To The Place We Once Belonged!

-oOo-

' _Hello_ _!'_ _She answered_

' _I need to talk to you about something_ _' A familiar voice on the other line implied_

' _So do I_ _'_ _She said a small yet visible smile curled up her lips as she heard the voice that she well knew_

' _Let's meet at the park near your house I'll be there in five_ _.'_

' _I'll be waiting!'_

 _Hanging up the phone,_ _She_ _stood up from the couch headed for_ _her_ _room for a change of cloth_ _ing_ _, grabbing_ _her_ _coat and phone before heading out. As agreed on_ _she_ _went to the park near by hoping that_ _the person she was looking for_ _didn't get there before_ _she_ _did,_ _letting out a_ _sigh_ _of_ _relief to see the park empty,_ _she_ _walked near the swing and sat down as_ _she_ _waited_ _patiently._

" _Did you wait long?"_ _A familiar voice asked with a pair of shoes was in sight_

" _No really I_ _just got here a few_ _minutes_ _ago"_ _She replied looking up knowing who the owner of the voice was_

" _So?" He started, walking closer as he sat down on the swing next to her_ _"You wanted to tell me something_ _?_ _" He asked_ _his eyes not meeting hers his gaze directly pointing at the floor_

" _I think y_ _ou_ _should_ _go first you said you also had something to tell me"_ _She replied a small smile flashed visibly on her face with eyes laid towards him_

" _You go first" He insisted_ _taking a quick glance at her but seeing that she was looking at him he quickly lowered his gaze back down on the ground_

" _You go first"_ _She_ _re_ _plied practically copping his words_

" _I'm serious" He said in a low voice it was one of those days, those down days for him and she knew it and knowing this she spoke_

" _I'm serious" She said copping his words once more trying her best to lighten up the mood_

" _Not going to let me win huh" He_ _chuckled but soon stopped she knew that something was up again_

" _What is it?" She_ _asked trying to keep_ _a_ _smile on_ _her_ _fac_ _e yet seeing him like this it scared her it scared her to death what was it this time what happened again all sorts of thought where flying in her head when time stopped as the boy before her spoke once more_

" _Let's break up"_ _He said gaze still on the ground his voice seemed so cold as if he was a completely different person. At the moment as those words came out of his mouth time seemed to have stopped for a second and in a snap of a finger her whole world seemed like it had crumbled down into pieces. She looked at him softly trying her best to fight the tears that were threatening to fall, trying the best she could to find the words that would do but her mind was blank her heart was torn she just didn't know how to react. One thing she didn't understand was why they were fine right, they were doing just fine so why, why all of a sudden it just didn't make an sense at all. At one point she found herself composed well at least she tried to gather up her thoughts and sort it out back into order yet somehow not composed enough with all the questions running in her mind only a single word could be uttered._

" _What_ _?"_ _She finally spoke_

" _Let's break up" He repeated_ _as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world_

" _You're serious"_ _She said lowering her gaze staring at the ground fighting back the tears she swallowed_

" _Yes, I am, let's break up" He repeated again_ _his voice filled with coldness as if he transformed into another person_

" _I wasn't asking I was stating"_ _She said_ _as_ _her_ _gazed_ _still on the ground quite unsure on how to react on this matter_

" _Look I wanted to tell you in person that's why I asked to see you I'm sorry okay_ _I just can't be with you anymore_ _" He explained_ _the coldness in his voice somehow replaced with another it wasn't back to the real him but it wasn't as cold as earlier_

" _It's okay" She_ _spoke her gaze still pointed on the ground she swallowed her tears lifting her head up yet not facing the boy_

" _So you're okay with it?" He asked_ _quite insensitively_

" _Are you sure about this is this what you really want?" She asked_

" _I'm sure" He replied quite confident_

" _Are you happy?_ _"_ _She asked this time her voice seemed to have grown cold as well_

" _Mm" He hummed now looking at her yet her gaze only pointed in front of her_

" _Then I'll be going first" She said standing up not even sparing a glance at the lad_

" _Wait, you said you also had something to say, what is it?" He asked stopping her before she could walk off grabbing her by the wrist_

" _It was nothing that important I'll go ahead" She replied coldly pulling back her arm with force as his grip loosened around her wrist_

" _I really am sorry but I have too it's not that I don't love you anymore I just can't be with you anymore if you stay with me any longer you're going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen I don't want to hurt you" He spoke as they both stood there_

" _You already have" She whispered yet the silence that surrounded them was enough for her words to be heard loud and clear_

" _I know but if I don't do this now I'll hurt you even more so please understand" He said the coldness in his voice was completely gone and it seems like he has returned to being himself once more_

" _As long as your happy" She said a hint of coldness yet sincerity still prevailed in her voice_

" _I meant everything I said" He said eye's filled with sincerity she could tell that after all it's been a year since they've been together and it wasn't like they're relationship wasn't longer that that it wasn't like they didn't started off as friends in the first place._

" _I'll see you around" She said as she turned her back walking on ahead not bother to look back walking ahead letting the tears fall._

 _-oOo-_

"OMMA~"

"Nolaejjana" She said holding her hand near her chest

Kim Jin Ah twenty seven years old she was once a solo singer under the management of SM Entertainment well that was five years ago, now she's a single mother of two lovely angels and is now a licensed pediatrics surgeon. Holding a huge responsibility in her hand at the age off twenty two mothering kids of her own, running away from everything else she raised her kids on her own. Her parent's died when she was five she was taken in by one of her parents closets friend's the Kim's.

"Miyan but you were dozing off again" Haneul said flashing a smile reaching out for the little boy securing him in her arms

Kim Haneul six years old the eldest son of Kim Jin Ah although it may not seem as it is but he does resemble his mother a lot his a quiet and quite introverted boy just like his mother but he does get along well with others once he started to trust them a total opposite of his younger sibling. He resembles him mom more than it really shows his quite the exact opposite of his twin sister but of course he resembled his dad in a few things not like mom's going to get everything.

"Ara, omma-do miyanhae, what is it that my son was saying a while ago?" She asked as placing a kiss on the little one's forehead

"Yaa I told you to call omma didn't I" Hana came in winning

Kim Ha Na six years old the youngest daughter of Kim Jin Ah unlike her twin brother she is nothing like her mother people might say that she mostly resembles her father she's not as introverted as her brother is but she is quite open with other people she is the exact opposite of her twin. Although she resembles her dad a lot she also took on some traits from her mom but having her dad's looks and personality she does often remind her mom of her dad everyday.

"But I did" The little boy defended

"Omma Minseok samchon is here" She smiled nodding at the little girl in front of her letting the little boy in her arms down

"Did you let him sweetie?" She asked

"Ne I knew he wouldn't call you like I asked" The little one nodded pointing at her brother

"Yaa na oppa-yo oh" The older sibling wined

"Oppa mueosun oppa omma it's just four minutes right" The younger rolled her eyes

"Yaa I'm still older" Hyun Jae argued

"Geumhan-e no fighting you two" She said smiling at the petty little quarrel the twins where having

"Can I come in?" Minseok asked as he peaked by the kitchen door

"Oh I totally forgot you were here silly of course you can come in" She smiled seeing one of her close friends again before turning to the two kids that were still present in the room "You two run along now" She said sending the twins out the kitchen

"Have you been well?" He asked giving her a warm hug

"Great you," She replied asking him back

"Oh just been a bit busy this days." He nodded

"Well you wanted that life besides when have you never been busy" She teased

"I know do you have to rub it in" He said riding on with her

"Yes" She replied jokingly as he flashed a smile back

"So what's up how long has it been?" He asked

"Nado molla, maybe a year?" She replied uncertain as well

"It's been long since we last saw each in person other how you holding up?"

"I'm fine the kids are great work is great we're doing just fine"

"That's good"

"What about you how are you holding up?"

"What I'm doing great"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Let me guess you heard"

"Oh yes I did Dongwoo called me told me you slept over at Infinite's dorm for a while after things happened"

"I swear I'm going to kill him"

"Yaa non jinjja gweenchana?"

"I'm fine now don't worry we still keep in touch every once in a while"

"How are the others then how are they holding up?"

"They're fine I guess Sehun and Yixing pretty much took the blow it's been really hard for them but they're hanging on"

"What about the other's?"

"We're fine we might not be doing all that great but we're holding up you don't have to worry about us" He assured receiving a nod

"What about you?" He asked

"What about me?" She asked

"Noona you know what I mean" Minseok said stressing it out to the older girl

"I'm fine it's going to be fine we're all good I'm back Minseok-ah I think five years of hiding is enough, enough time to think, maybe" She said lowering her head

"Noona-yaa you don't have to force yourself you know, you don't have to rush things let's take this slow okay" The younger male said trying to comfort the older girl

"Yeah I know" She nodded when something started ringing

Minseok took out his phone from his pocket looking at the screen before speaking "Noona I have to take this" He said before receiving a nod from the older female given permission he swiped the screen answering the call.

'Oh Jongmyun-ah what is it?' Minseok took the call taking a while hanging up the phone after a while giving JInah a look that she understood

"Oh you go home it's getting quite late" She smiled giving him a nod

"I'll come again"

"Haneul-ah Hana-yaa come down here Minseok samchon is leaving!"

"Minseok samchon!"

"Oh samchon is leaving you two visit me at my house sometime okay"

"NE~"

"Oh be good okay don't give your omma a hard time okay"

"NE~"

"I'll be going now noona"

"Oh drive safe"

"Ne"

-oOo-

"Oh hyung your back" Jongmyung greeted him

"Oh what where you talking about earlier?" Minseok asked

"The company gave us a week of vacation said we had to rest up first before continuing the world tour" The younger male explained

"Ah gure oh that's good" I nodded

"Oh I thought it would be good for the kids to get some rest too"

"Oh well I'll be in my room of you need me"

"Oh rest up hyung"

"You too dongsae-ah"

Entering his room he looked around tossing his jacket somewhere on the bed before he whole body collapsed on the soft mattress. Staring at the ceiling letting all his thought's fly away when an idea popped in his head, sitting up on bed pulling out his phone from his pocket, dialing a familiar number

'Yeoboseyo'

'Hana-yaa it's Minseok samcheon is your omma there?

'Ne jjamshiman-yo'

'Oh gomawo'

He smiled at the thought of that little girl answering her mother's phone when he was five phones didn't even exist in his word, he just chucked as he heard the little girl on the other line screaming at her mother to get the phone.

'Yeoboseyo'

'Noona'

'Oh?'

'We got a vacation for a week'

'That's great'

'You want to hang out some time?'

'Yeah sure'

'Great'

'Okay then'

'You want to see the guys?'

'Oh?'

'Just an idea but if you don't want to its fi-'

'When?'

'Oh?'

'When can we come?'

'How about tomorrow will that be okay?'

'Yeah tomorrow sound good'

'Oh see you tomorrow then'

'Oh see you'

Hanging up the phone he let out a sigh before going on his phone once more this time only to type a message to someone.

' _ **She's coming by tomorrow'**_

' _ **So she's finally going to come out of hiding huh?'**_

' _ **I guess we could call it that'**_

' _ **You still haven't told anyone right?'**_

' _ **Yeah I haven't you?'**_

' _ **Nope not a soul'**_

' _ **So**_ _ **how's work going?'**_

' _ **Fine I guess I miss you guys'**_

' _ **The boys miss you to especially the maknae'**_

' _ **What you don't miss me?'**_

' _ **I don't we talk to each other every single day there's no room for me to miss you'**_

' _ **Yo**_ _ **u're**_ _ **right oh**_ _ **hey I have to go'**_

' _ **Okay stay safe good night Lulu'**_

' _ **Yeah good night Min**_ _ **seok-ah**_ _ **you too stay safe'**_

-oOo-

"It's been a long time since I last saw everyone" She said

After she hang up the phone she throw it somewhere on her bed going down to the living room she saw the kids playing with each other calling out to both.

"Go take a bath you two" She said from the staircase

"Omma it's still early" Haneul pouted

"I know it's still early but we're going somewhere tomorrow so you guys have to sleep early" She said as she looked at both of them standing up and slowly picking up their toys one by one

"Where are we going Omma?" Hana asked as she and her brother carried their toys and walked near from where their mother stood

"To uncle Minseok's place to visit the other uncles" She replied helping the two carry their toys up the stairs you just never know why they always put out so many of them

"Oh that will be fun" Haneul giggled

"We've never been to uncle Minseok place before is it big like our house omma?" Hana asked

"Well it's not exactly as big as our house sweetie uncle Minseok actually lives in dorm with the other uncles" She explained

"Oh" The twins nodded

"Oh so what are the other uncles like Omma?" Haneul asked

"Well their nice just like uncle Minseok" She patiently answered every question the kids had

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around nine I guess so you guys have to sleep early okay"

"Okay~" The two chimed in union

"Okay you two wash up and head to bed okay"

"Ne omma" They giggled

She watched at the two run along and play with each other smiling to herself as all the memories of the pass played in her head they remind her so much of their dad.. Brushing away those thoughts she washed up the kids dressing them up getting them ready for bed, as she tucked them in before heading of to her own room. Freshening up as well she got into a more comfortable clothing getting in bed as well as she stared at her bedroom sealing closing her eyes freeing her mind from all the thoughts of the day and drifting off to dream land.

-oOo-

The sun high and shining brightly getting himself out of bed he went out his room heading for the kitchen only to find a certain member already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning hyung" Chanyeol greeted

"Morning what are you cooking?" Minseok greeted back peeking at the fan on the stove

"The usual" Chanyeol replied

"Can you cook extra for lunch today we have guest" Minseok said before plumping himself on the chair

"Guest who?" Chayeol asked

"You'll know when they get here later" Minseok replied as he grabbed a banana from the table

-oOo-

She woke up at the beeping of the alarm clock she opened her eyes glancing over the clock it was eight in the morning already, rubbing her eyes to get a clearer vision of her surrounding she got up from bed and head for the bathroom freshening up and headed down to the kitchen. Doing her usual routine she opened the fridge pulling out things one by one as she started on breakfast.

"Omma?"

"Good morning sleepy heads" She flashed a smile as two little angels entered the kitchen taking their respective sits at the table

"What's for breakfast omma?" Hana asked

"You're favorite" She smiled placing the food on the table as the twins eyes popped out with big grin painted on their faces as they started to dig in

"Omma what time are we leaving?" Haneul asked

"After we eat breakfast sweetie" She replied

After making sure that both kids ate properly she stood up from her chair fixing everything as telling the kids to run along and get dressed for the trip cleaning up everything and placing thing into order before going up to her room to prepare herself as well. Grabbing everything she needed she headed for the kids room only to find a huge mess cloths and shoe's scattered everywhere she could swear it looked like a tornado just passed by swallowing all the anger down cooling herself flashing the best smile she could before speaking.

"What did omma say about getting dressed?" She asked softly

"Sorry omma" The two replied bowing their heads feeling apologetic of the mess they both created

"I understand that you're both excited about visiting the samchondeul but I don't want this to happen again okay" She said firmly yet softly

"Ne" The kids nodded

"Now let's clean this up so we can get going okay"

"NE"

After a while of cleaning and lots of folding she took the kids bag placing everything the two needed inside extra clothing in case of emergency's some snack's and a yogurt drink for each. Finally prepared with their trip double checking everything in the house and all the kid's things they set off for their journey making one small stop before heading off.

"What are we doing here?" Hana asked

"I'm going to buy something for the samchondeul" She replied as they entered the café

"Do you want something?" She then asked as she held the two in her arms

"I want strawberry" Hana immediately replied "Nado" Not long after followed by her older brother

"May I take your order ma'am?"

"Yes that will be five mango bubble tea, five chocolate bubble tea, five strawberry bubble tea, and three strawberry milk teas"

"Add-on's ma'am?"

"Pearl's for bubble tea's, pudding for two of the milk tea and berry pop's for the other milk tea"

"Is that all ma'am?"

"And one Mocha Choco cake"

"That will be 73,800 won ma'am"

-oOo-

"Hyung what time is our guest coming?" Chanyeol asked

"They're on their way" Minseok replied

"Shouldn't we clean up a bit?" The younger boy asked

"It doesn't really matter she's used to seeing this kind of mess" Minseok replied with a shrug

"She?" Chanyeol's eyebrows went up

"Yeah she" Minseok nodded

"Hyung you know better than to invite a girl over at our dorm" Chanyeol panicked

"I'm sure the boys won't mind" Minseok smiled

"Yeah we won't but manager hyung and the company would if they found out" Chanyeol defended

"I'm sure manager hyung won't mind either and so would the company" The older one assured

"But-"

'Yeoboseyo'

'Your here great come on up'

'Oh'

"They're here open the door for them okay I'll go wake up the boys" The older one instructed as the bell rang

"Nuguseyo?" Chanyeol asked without bothering to reply the bell rang once again leaving Chanyeol no choice but to open the door

"Who is it?" Kyungsoo came out

"I have no idea" Chanyeol shrugged

"Then why did you open it?" Kyungsoo asked

"Minseok hyung said so" The older male replied

"Maybe his sister is coming over" Kyungsoo reasoned

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that" Chanyeol nodded in agreement

The two were already busy in the kitchen when the bell rang looking at each other Kyungsoo acknowledge nodding at the older signaling that he'll get the door. Walking towards the door putting on his slipers yelling out "Neuguseyo?" finally opening the door as his eyes widened.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-yaa" She greeted with a smile

"Jinah noona" He muttered as he opened the door for her to come in

Giving the younger male the bags she was carrying she took care of the kids first taking their shoes of first as she felt a stair looking up there was Kyungsoo standing still like a statue staring at her as well as the kids. She smiled knowingly finally going in lead by Kyungsoo they went into the living room when everyone was now gathered and with the sight of her everyone's eyes widened.

"Noona/Jinah noona" Everyone said in chorus all except Minseok of course

"You're here" Minseok greeted

"Oh annyeong yaedeula-ah olaenmanine" She smiled as everyone still looked at her in shock

"Noona" Jongmyun flashed a smile being the first one to snap out of the daze

"Noona" Chanyeol followed stepping forwards giving her a big hug

"How've you been?" She asked returning the hug

"We missed you" He said finally letting her go

"I missed you guys too" She smiled

"And who are this little cuties?" He asked leaning down to the kids eye level waving a hello as the two hid behind their mother

"Gweenchana insahae" She assured the two

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Ha Neul imida" The older twin bowed introducing himself assured by his mother's words with this the younger one followed bowing as well introducing herself "Annyeonghaseyo Kim Ha Na imida"

"Ay kyeo" Chanyeol squealed as the other members face palmed what can they do the kid's a sucker for kids

"It's good to have you back noona" Yixing said flashing a gentle smile

"Thanks Yixing-ah" She replied flashing a smile right back at him

Everyone was getting along very well the kids have gone comfortable with the boys and she was having fun as well. Baekhyun sat right beside her flashing a smile towards the younger male as he did the same.

"Noona" He started

"Oh?" She turned towards the boy

"Are you really back?" He asked

"Oh' She nodded

"As in back, back?" He asked with his serious face on

"Baek I'm back okay" She let out a sigh

"What about hyung?" Baekhyun has his stoic face on it wasn't something knew to see for Jinah considering that she was once close to the boys after all she was once a part of them.

"I-i don't know about that yet" Jinah replied quite shocked at the sudden question with her voice shaking as the truth came out yes indeed she didn't know about that yet she wasn't all that sure how she was going to face everyone much more him but she just had to come back she was quite tired of hiding.

"Then what about the kids?" Baekhyun continued

"What about my kids?" JInah asked trying her best to conceal it in but she knew deep down what the younger male meant Baekhyun was one of those dongsaeng's she had an awkward relationship with since the beginning it wasn't like they hatted each other or something of sort they just never seemed to suite each other considering that their personality clashes with each other. And yet again it wasn't like it was the hardest thing to figure out about the twin's dad adding up the fact that Hana was the exact replica of her father.

"Noona you don't expect us to pretend to not know right?" Baekhyun said raising an eyebrow it wasn't like he blamed her or anything of sort but he did have to admit that he was quite hurt that she left without a word

"What are you taking about?" Jinah look at the younger male not wanting to face the topic right away

"Hana, Haneul you don't expect people to get fooled right I think it's quite obvious just by looking at your daughter she's the exact replica of her father" Baekhyun said the words that she feared the most has finally been said

She looked at the younger male her an expression one can't read was painted on her face, mixed emotion flooded her system fear, worry, anger, memories were slowly coming back everything that has become blurry for the past four years everything seemed so clear again.

-oOo-

 _She wanted to run away she wanted to go home but her feet seemed like it had a mind of its own as she found herself near the Han River. Tears were continually flowing she wanted to stop crying but the tears won't stop._

" _Jinah?" A familiar voice called out her name_

" _Jongwoon oppa" She said her voice cracking as tears continually fell_

" _Gweenchana?" Jongwoon asked_

" _Ne" She nodded forcing a smile on her face_

" _What's wrong?" The older male asked being one of the people closest to the girl he knew well enough that she wasn't the type to just cry over small things._

" _It's nothing oppa" She replied the older male staying quiet still waiting for a response to his question_

" _You expect me to believe that" Jongwoon said calmly approaching the younger girl_

" _I'm just stressed out that's all" She reasoned_

" _You're not the type to just cry your heart out no matter how much stressed you get Jinah-yaa" Jongwoon said_

" _I know I'm not being myself today" She said letting out a small laugh that didn't fool anyone at all_

" _Can't you tell me what happened I'm ready to listen" He said trying to comfort the younger girl in every way he could if there was one thing that he hated the most it was seen her cry_

" _I'm fine really it's just all the stress keeps piling up I'm just tired that's all" She said as the older male could only let out a sigh it wasn't like could force the younger girl to tell him what was wrong but he did have an idea of what might be wrong and in the back of his mind he hoped and pray that it wasn't like what he was thinking._

-oOo-

"Why did you leave?" Baekhyun asked straight to the point taking in a breath before speaking again "Why didn't you tell hyung?" He continued "Why didn't you stay?" The questions just kept coming "Why did you disappear all of a sudden?" The younger one asked with a pained expression "Why are you back?" The younger males voice filled with mixed emotions

She didn't speak and let the younger male vent it all out listening to his every question she took in a deep breath as she finally spoke. "I left because I had to, I didn't tell him because I wanted to protect him, I didn't stay because I didn't want to drag him down, I disappeared without a word because I didn't want to hurt anyone…: She continually said before taking a moment to breath and pause before speaking again "I came back because I wanted to set things straight, I came back because I know that he also has the right to know, I came back because their his kids too, I came back because I think I'm strong enough to face him again, I came back because I'm finally ready to forgive and forget, I came back because I want to find out about something, I came back to get answers to the questions I've been asking myself for four years"

"Hey you two look like you want to eat each other alive" Chanyeol came breaking the awkward atmosphere flashing a smile to the other male she diverted her attention back to the other boys

"What was that about noona?" Jongdae asked

"Nothing" She shook her head flashing a smile

"Seriously four years ago you two never got along and to think after four years of not seeing each other one would actually think that one of you would have at least missed the other" Kyungsoo said shaking his head wanting to ignore the situation

"Omma, appa" Hana came handing her her phone quickly taking it from her daughter swiping the screen in panic

'I'll call you later' She said immediately hanging up the call at once

"Appa?" The boys said in unison looking at her quite confused

"Kyungsoo-ah" A familiar voice called

"Hyung" Everyone's eyes widened as a familiar figure emerged from the door

"Oppa" She whispered

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter?

Chapter 2: Encounter? A Mere Coincidence!

-oOo-

"Oppa" She whispered

"Hyung what are you doing here?" Minseok asked calmly

"Ah I totally forgot sorry hyung I forgot to text you" Kyungsoo said as everyone looked his way with a confused look Kyungsoo let out a sigh explaining the situation to the rest of the gang noticing the awkward atmosphere the boys started to leave the room one by one till the two where left alone.

"Olaenmanine-yo oppa" Jinah started breaking the awkward atmosphere

"Jinah-yaa where did you go why didn't you tell any of us you were leaving we all missed you" Ryeowook said as he gave her a hug she could feel his tears falling on her shoulders

"I'm sorry Oppa I'm here now I'm back for good" JInah said assuring the older male of her return

"Yaa do you know how worried everyone was when you disappeared all of a sudden how come you told no one where you were going how come you didn't even tell me I missed you" Ryeowook started complaining shaking the girl

"I know I made everyone worry I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I'm sorry for just disappearing but I'm back now Oppa I'm not going anywhere" Jinah nodded as she tried to loosen the older males grip on her shoulder

"How are you?" Ryeowook asked finally letting the younger girl go

"I've been well and seems like you guys have too I heard you guys are making a comeback soon" Jinah replied with a smile

"Yeah were fine too well seems like your updated" Ryeowook nodded smiling

"Sort off" Jinah shrugged lowering her head to the ground as a small voice was heard

"Omma!" Haneul came running in the room as if knowing when the right time to pop out

"Hey you might get hurt sweetie careful" Jinah said as her son ran directly into her arms lifting up the little boy into her arms

"Omma?" The older male looked at the younger girl with his gaze immediately switching towards the little boy in her arms

"Insa" Jinah said nudging the little boy that rested in her arms

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Ha Neul imida" Haneul introduced himself bowing a small but visible bow as he was in his mother's arms Ryeowook stood in front of the two still quite in shock and just when he got his senses back..

"Omma" Hana called out with her small tiny voice hiding from the corner unsure if she should come closer to her mother

"Yeogiwa gweenchana" Jinah smiled giving the little girl a signal to come closer only to have her tugging on to her t-shirt not having a choice but to lift the little girl into her arms as well having both kids in her arms now she whispered to the younger one "Insa"

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Ha Na imida" Introducing herself just like her brother afterwards sticking to their mother like a glue burring her face in the crook of her mothers neck

"Hogsi neoui adeul gwa ttal?" Ryeowook asked straightforwardly as the younger girl only gave him a nod with a knowing look

-oOo-

"Hyung have you seen noona around?" Sungjong asked was he entered the practice room

"Noona, nugu noona?" Sungyeol asked looking up to the younger boy as they were all sitting down the floor

"Ey what do you mean who you know who" The younger male wined breaking into a tantrum

"Ehey why are you even looking for her in the first place?" Howon joined in on the conversation munching on the bread

"I need to give her something and I can't reach her phone" Sungjong explained plumping down on the floor right beside his Dongwoo hyung

"Give it to me I'll give it to her" Myungsoo said as he came in the room

"Y-ya where did you come from?" Dongwoo stuttered quite shock from the ounger males sudden appearance

"Hand it over Lee Sungjong I'm going over at her place later anyways I'll give it to her" Sunggyu rebutted as he looked at Myungsoo in the process

"Now where did you come from?" Howon asked looking at Sunggyu weirdly after all Howon was the only member that could talk to their Sunggyu hyung so informally without fear well of course exempting Nam Woohyun

"Same place Myungsoo came from outside" Sunggyu replied flashing a very sarcastic smile as the younger male

"Has anyone seen Woohyun hyung?" Sungyeol interrupted

"What his late again?' Sunggyu snarled

"Ey hyung calm down oh I'm sure Woohyun hyung has a reason why his late today" Sungjong said trying to calm his hyung down it was one of those days the not so good days. Those days that Sunggyu was in one of his not so good moods and being the maknae having to have suffer every misery there has ever existed in the planet Sungjong knew this thus he tried to lighten up the mood.

-oOo-

"You asked to see me" Jinah said standing inside a familiar office

"You haven't changed a bit" The elderly man said as a smile plaster on his face

"I can see you haven't changed yourself sajjangnim" She bowed a small bow before taking a sit

"How have you been have you been well?" He asked

"I'll get straight to the point I know what you want to ask of me and my answer is no I sincerely thank you for your kind offer but things are different than before" She said pulling out the brown envelope that was inside her bag laying it on the table

"I see" The older male smiled "I guess you have changed Jinah-yaa" He said

"I think you know well enough why sir" She replied

"Indeed it was a shame to loose such a talented young lady as yourself but I can't blame you either for your hurried reply to my proposal" He said

"I was quite young then I wasn't sure of my dream and I tend to follow my brother a lot but things changed and so did my dreams" She said lowering her head

 _-oOo-_

" _Oh I'm sorry I was in a hurry"_ _Jinah hurriedly_ _apologized_ _bowing multiple times_

" _It's okay are you okay?"_ _He asked_

" _Yes I'm really sorry"_ _Jinah nodded with a smile bowing one last time_

" _Hyung are you okay_ _?" Another male approached them_

" _Oh gweenchana" The other one replied_

" _Jinah, Kim Jinah_ _"_ _The other one asked quite unsure till the girl lifter up her head_

" _Oh Kyu_ _hyun-ah_ _"_ _Jinah replied with a huge grin plastered on her face it has been ages since she saw the older boy_

" _Oh it is you yaa how long has it been_ _oh_ _you grew"_ _Kyuhyun smiled ruffling the younger girl hair knowing how much it annoyed her_

" _Yaa"_ _Jinah wined refraining the older from messing her hair any further_

" _Ehem" The_ _guy from earlier interrupted_

" _Oh I'm so sorry about earlier"_ _Jinah bowed_ _apologiz_ _ing_ _once more_

" _No it's okay"_ _The male_ _replied as he flashed_ _quite_ _adorable smile_

" _Ah hyung this is_ _Jinah she's a childhood friend till her family moved_ _" Kyu_ _hyun_ _introduced_ _the younger girl_

" _Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jin Ah imida" She bowed as flashed a small smile_

" _It's nice to meet you I'm…." He said but was cut off by his phone ringing excusing himself before answering the call_

" _So how's everything?" Kyuhyun asked_

" _Good everything is just fine" Jinah replied_

" _You really did change a lot your so much taller now" Kyuhyun teased the younger girl_

" _Yaa" Jinah wined yet smiled it's been forever since the last saw each other but nothing has really changed at least from what she saw from him_

" _Kyuhyun-ah we have to go manager hyung is looking for us we'll be late" The other guy said in a hurry_

" _Ah right Jinah-yaa we have to go here's my number give me a call let's meet again sometime okay" Kyuhyun nodded as he rushed as well handing a small paper to the girl_

" _Oh take care" Jinah said waving at the two boys that were rushing out the café_

" _It was nice meeting you" The other male who seem to be older that the other waved back as they walked out the shop_

" _Ne" She nodded bowing a small bow as the two men disappeared before her eyes_

 _-oOo-_

"I know a lot has changed, and I know that there may be certain reason why you don't want to come back with us anymore but please think about it and consider being a part of the family again" The man said

"I'm sorry sir but no matter how much you offer my decision won't change my heart is settled already I don't want to go back to the industry" She smiled politely

"I understand, however we would like to ask for a favor on behalf of the management I will ask this favor of you" The mad started once more

"What kind of favor" She asked with uncertainty hovering in her tone

"Hello baby" The man stated

"Ne?" She looked quite shocked

"You see hello baby wants to do another show and they have chosen one of our artist again however the child family that was suppose too be taken care of by the group had some urgent matters to take care off so they backed out for the shooting and currently they cannot find a child for the show. I heard some news that you have kids of your own and I was wondering if you would let them be on the show. It's a simple favor but I know you must be having second thoughts about it, I know you're not after the money, I know your not that type of girl. This might be a hard decision for you to make but I really hope you would consider I know you might not want to expose yourself to the media again but I do hope that you would grand me this one favor." The man said not letting her interrupt his explanations

"I-I ah..I'll think about it" She stuttered lowering her gaze on the floor

"I really hope you would consider I know you might not want to expose the kids to the media but we really need your help all the kids that were in line for the show has backed out and shooting must start immediately I'll give you one week to decided " The man said

"But if the kids backed out then can't you just hold an audition for another kid it's not like there's only a few parents that want their kids on the show besides isn't it suppose too be KBS looking for the kids it is after all their show so why is the entertainment looking for the kids" Jinah said being quite suspicious of the request placed on her shoulder

"Well yes but only this time the management has requested for it this time and KBS only agreed to film it if we look for the kid" The man explained

"And why my kids there are thousands of kids out there why mine?" She questioned

"Because the deadline is within this week we don't have time for auditions you're m last hope" The much older male said practically begging her

"I..I'll think about it" Jinah said quite unsure if there was something she didn't want was to get involve with the entertainment world again

"Please do I'll be expecting an answer without the week" The man said firmly

"I'll take my leave now" She said bowing heading for the door

"Please do consider please think of the connections we had in the past" The man said making Jinah stop from her tracks

"Forgive my rudeness but if I do consider I don't think that thinking of the past relationship I had with the company would help in my decision" She said bowing a small bow before taking her leave

-oOo-

"HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Sungyeol yelled back

"Both of you shut up" Howon darted

"What is with all the yelling?" Woohyun asked

"Gasp it spoke" Myungsoo said pointing at his Woohyun hyung as if the older male hasn't spoke for ages

"Gasp it has emotions" Woohyun played along with the younger male earning a playful hit from Mungsoo

"So what's up Sungjong?" Dongwoo asked

"Noona" Sungjong said still trying to catch his breath somehow

"What?" Everyone looked at him confused

"Noona, Jinah noona she went to SM today" He said

"Oh.." Everyone nodded in union "Wait WHAT!?"

"What?" Sungjong asked

"What do you mean she went to SM today?" Sungyeol asked

"You see I bumped into Ryeowook hyung earlier and he told me that Noona was at EXO's dorm and she told him that she will be going to SM after that" Sungjong explained

"Oh but why would she go back to SM I thought she didn't want to go back in the industry anymore" Howon stated

"She got called in today" Myungsoo interrupted as he flumped himself down on the floor

"Why and how exactly do you know that and where did you come from anyways?" Sungyeol asked glaring at Myungsoo who suddenly appeared behind him what can we do the kid just happens to have that habit of randomly appearing out of nowhere not that he wasn't in the room already it's just that he has this thing for somehow teleporting from one position to another and it just drives Sungyeol nuts

"I know because she told me apparently news of her return seemed to have spread fast and she got called in seemed like their offering her another contract and I was sitting next to Woohyun hyung earlier" Myungsoo replied

"So what did she say is she going to come back like back, back?" Dongwoo asked quite worried

"Hyung, do you honestly think she will?" Myungsoo asked raising a brow

-oOo-

"Kids wake up breakfast is ready" Jinah yelled from the kitchen

"Mom were already awake" Hana said as she entered the kitchen fully dressed in her uniform

"And your brother?" She asked

"His getting dressed" The little one replied as she sat on the table and ate her breakfast

"Oh okay" She nodded placing the last piece of egg on the plate when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Haneul yelled

"Who is it?" Jinah yelled back

"Omma it's for you" Haneul yelled back

"Who is i-" Jinah asked when her words was cut as she froze on the spot her son noticed the awkward atmosphere gladly skipped off to the kitchen

"Who was it?" Hana asked her elder brother

"Don't know?" Haneul shrugged stuffing his mouth with egg

"You're suppose too ask who it is pabo oppa" Hana said rolling her eyes and turning back to her food

"Wow and you even bothered calling me oppa" Haneul glared

-oOo-

"Woohyun-ah" Sunggyu called

"Oh?" Woohyun replied

"You don't have schedule today right?" Sunggyu asked

"Why?" Woohyun nodded

"Can you pick up the kids for me she told me to pick them up after school but I can't since I have schedule she said she'll be staying the whole night at the hospital today so the kids would be sleeping over" Sunggyu explained

"After school?" Woohyun asked

"Yeah?" Sunggyu nodded

"Okie"

"Thanks"

-oOo-

"So your uncle Sunggyu is going to pick you up later omma has extra work today so you'll be sleeping over at uncle's place tonight okay" Jinah explained as they stood in front of the school gates

"Got it" The twins nodded

"And I have something to discuss with you two tomorrow" She added

"Okay" They nodded in unison

"Have fun I love you guys" She said giving each kid a kiss on the forehead

"Take care omma we love you too" Hana waved back to her mom

"Bye bye love you" Haneul did the same as they went inside

"Aigoo their all grown up now" Jinah smiled to herself watching the twins running inside the building without taking a second glance at her, getting in her car as she drove of for work

-oOo-

"Since it's the first day of classes why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other a little" The teacher said

"Oh great" Haneul let out a sigh rolling his eyes

"Be nice" Hana whispered to her brother

"You know I hate this kind of stuff" Haneul argued

"I know and you know very well I do hate this stuff to but it's the first day oppa be nice the least and introduce yourself politely" Hana scolded

"Alright, alright it's not like I have a choice" Haneul said rolling his eyes resting his head on the table

-oOo-

"Yaa Kim Jinah" A voice from behind called as she turned her head back only to have a smile make its way on her lips as she saw the person who called her

"Eionnie" She smiled giving the older girl a hug

"Why are you here?" Chunhee asked

Jung Chun Hee twenty seven years old she was Jinah's medschool senior she was ahead of her by a year since she didn't directly go to medical school after getting her bachelor's degree now being a licensed Obstetrician Gynecologist Surgeon. She was a really good sunbae and a really close friend she was also the one who delivered Jinah's kids she has been with her ever since and has been a great help for the past years she also has an outstanding family background.

"I'm working as you can see" Jinah replied shaking her head as a smile was plastered on her face

"I can see that and why is that?' Chunhee interrogated

"Eionnie I've moved in I think it's about time I get some work done" Jinah said laughing at how bossy Chunhee was being again

"You moved in four days ago and your already here at work working" Chunhee stated the obvious

"And you're point being?" Jinah chuckled knowing how her sunbae is sometimes

"How is four days enough to settle in?" Chunhee asked

"I'm fine eionnie I've already enrolled the kids and the I've already settled our belonging in the house don't worry about it" Jinah assured

"Whatever do as you please" Chunhee shook her head as she finally walked away

"Eionnie I have something to tell you" Jinah called as she ran after the older girl

"What is it?" Chunhee asked as they walked down the halls

"They called me in offered me a contract" Jinah started

"So it's not like you're going to sign it right?" Chunhee asked raising a brow on the younger girl

"Yeah I'm not" JInah nodded

"So what's the problem?" Chunhee inquired

"Well they asked for a favor" Jinah said

"Which is?" Chunhee waited

"Hello baby they want the kids to do it" Jinah stated

"They want what?' Chunhee stopped

"You hear me" Jinah shrugged

"What did you say?" Chunhee asked

"I said I'll think about it and discuss it with the kids" Jinah said as they continued walking

"Have you told them?" Chunhee probed

"Not yet haven't had the time to do so I mean like you said eionnie I came back like four days ago I unpacked the following day then we went to pay a visit to EXO's dorm which is also the same day I went to the company I enrolled the kids yesterday and now I'm here" Jinah said

"Ruff week huh" Chunhee chuckled "So if you're working tonight who's going to take care of the kids?" Chunhee asked

"I asked Sunggyu to pick them up I told him I had work so the kids will stay with him for the night" Jinah replied

"But Sunggyu has schedule today he won't be home till night time" Chunhee said

"What?" JInah asked shocked from the information she just received

"Yeah I was on the phone with him earlier he said he schedule cause I was asking if we could have lunch together since it's been quite a while since we last bonded you know how busy we both are so yeah" Chunhee explained

"That freaking human being who's going to pick my kids up if he has schedule argh" Jinah groaned in frustration

"Oh come on it's not like you don't know him he probably asked one of the boys to pick them up" Chunhee said

"Argh I should have asked Myungsoo to pick them up" Jinah sighed

"The kid has schedule too Myungsoo has shooting today he probably won't be home till dawn" Chunhee informed

"And how do you know that now?" Jinah raised a brow

"Oh I bumped into him in the market last time the kid was wearing a pretty obvious disguise" Chunhee laughed

"I know right his really bad at that stuff I think all of them are" Jinah nodded it was always like this when it came to the two of them their conversations really never lead anywhere

"Chunhee-yaa" Someone called from behind the two as they both look back to see whom the voice belonged too

"Yaa Kim Ryeowook what are you doing here?" Chunhee asked quite surprised that her best friend was once again roaming the hospital ever so freely

"Oh Jinah is here too" Ryeowook smiled at the younger girl totally ignoring Chunhee's question

"Annyeong oppa" Jinah greeted with a smile

"And again I ask what are you doing here?" Chunhee asked again arms crossed with her poker face on

"Oh I was instructed to give you this" Ryeowook said as he handed over a small paper

"A concert ticket?" Chunhee looked at her best friend both brows raised

"Yup it's one of the last stage before the hyungdeul leaves and they thought of inviting you" Ryeowook explained before turning to Jinah who stood right beside her Chunhee eionnie "And since you're here, here" Ryeowook smiled as he handed another ticket out this time to Jinah

"You know I don't really do this kind of stuff" Chunhee said making this face that made the two other laugh

"I know but come on we're going to be on a hiatus for quite a while just this once oh besides Sungmin hyung already left and you didn't even come with us to send him off" Ryeowook begged well it seemed to be like he was trying to make Chunhee feel guilty true they've been friends for ages yet Chunhee hasn't really met the whole group yet

"I'll think about it" Chunhee rolled her eyes

"You too okay you have to come oh and bring the kids with you if you'd like it won't be a hassle" Ryeowook smiled as he turned towards Jinah

"I'll think about it oppa" She flashed a small smile yet her eyes said everything it's been four years since she last saw them they all used to be so close but after she disappeared it seems so hard to face everyone now.

-oOo-

"Where is he?" Hana scanned the place looking for her uncle

"His probably caught up in traffic" Haneul blurted out

"Mom told him to be here at this time" Hana argued

"Maybe he forgot" Haneul suggested

"Oh my gosh don't talk worst case scenario here please I beg of you" Hana said sapping at her brother

"It's Sunggyu samchon reality check sis" Haneul snapped back when car stopped at the gate of their school

"Oh" The twins sain in unison

"Woohyun samchon" Hana said smiling brightly

"Oh your right" Haneul said as a smile made its way to the little boys face

"Miyan I'm a little late aren't I" Woohyun said as he got of the car patting the two on the head

"Samchon" Hana had a big grin on her face as she gave her Woohyun samchon a big hug it was true the two loved their samchondeul a lot but for some reason Sunggyu and Woohyun has extra love for the twins

-oOo-

"Are you going?" Chunhee asked

"Where?" Jinah asked confused at the sudden question

"The concert" Chunhee said

"Oh" Jinah mussed before giving a shrug

"Yaa I'm serious here so are you?" Chunhee hit her lightly on the shoulder

"I don't know I'm not sure yet eionnie" Jinah let out a sigh

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Chunhee asked

"No" JInah shook her head

"No you're not ready for this or no you're not sure you're ready for this?" Chunhee asked quite trivially

"Second one" Jinah replied

"Then why comeback now?" Chunhee asked

"I'm not sure either" Jinah sighed

-oOo-

"Samchon beogopa" Hana said

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" Woohyun asked with a smile

"Anything, anything samchon cooks is the best" Hana smiled Woohyun patted the little girl on the head she was just too cute for words he stood up from the couch about to head to the kitchen when the front door being opened could be heard loud and clear as a familiar voice yelled out "I'm home" and Woohyun knew quite well who was the owner of that voice turning to the kids who was sitting at the couch

"Oh appa" Hana and Haneul said in unison as the two raised to the front door Woohyun could only let out a chuckle.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 3: Revelation?

Chapter 3: Revelation? It's Trusting You To Keep It A Secret!

-oOo-

"Someone kill me now" Jinah let out a sigh as she plumped herself down the couch in her Chunhee eionnie's office

"Gladly how do you want to die a slow painful death or a one take and go?" Chunhee inquired

"EIonnie" Jinah winned

"What I was clearly being supportive" Chunhee looked at her questionably

"Supportive yeah aha" Jinah rolled her eyes

"You know you have your own office go sleep there not on someone else couch" Chunhee snapped

"It's so lonely there I have no on to talk too" Jinah wined curling up into a ball on the couch

"I thought you were dying from exhaustion?" Chunhee said raising a brow

"Mm" Jinah mumbled as she was slowly drifting off to sleep

-oOo-

"Yedura" Sungjong yelled as he gave the two a big hug as the sibling returned the favor

"Sungjong samchon" Hana mussed clinging on to her uncle

"Jaljjineso?" Sungjong asked lifting the little girl in his arms

"Mm" Hana nodded with a big smile plastered on her face

"I couldn't play with you guys last night because I came home too late and you guys were already asleep" Sungjong said

"Stop spoiling them you're going to get in trouble with your Jinah noona again because of that" Woohyun said

"Why can't I hyung spoils them too" Sungjong argued

"That's different" Woohyun defended

"How exactly is the any different" Sungyeol asked

"Aish" Woohyun hissed as he walked away from the two

"Sungyeol Samchon" Hana mussed waving at the tallest member

"Hana-yaa" Sungyeol mussed as he took the little girl from Sungjong's arms transferring her into his own

"Haneul-ah what are you doing?' Sungjong asked turning to the older twin

"Nothing" Haneul shook his head with a smile

"Yedura time to get ready for school" Woohyun said as he emerged from the kitchen

"Ne" The two mussed as they run along to get ready for school

"Oh Woohyun hyung" Sungjong mussed in a teasing manner

"Shut up kid" Woohyun glared

"Where is their dad anyways" Sungyeol asked

"Who knows" Sungjong shrugged following after his Woohyun hyung

-oOo-

"Ryeowook-ah did you give the ticket to Chunhee?" Heechul asked

"Mm" Ryeowook nodded

"You have another one right give it to me" Heechul demanded

"Ah about that hyung I also gave it away" Ryeowook explained

"What your parents, Chunhee who's the other one?" Heechul asked

"Just a friend from way back I recently bumped into" Ryeowook said

"Is this friend just a friend or a girlfriend?" Heechul teased

"She is a girl and she is my friend but she's not my girlfriend lay off hyung" Ryeowook shook his head with a smile walking away from the older male

"Yaa come back here I need details oh come back here Kim Ryeowook!" Heechul called out as he caught up with the younger one

-oOo-

Jinah arrived home she was already drop death tired but she wasn't that tired to not notice the pair of shoes that rested at the doorstep of her house. Totally ignoring the fact that a certain someone broke in her house again she went straight to the bedroom only to find a familiar figure lying on her bed. Walking over she hit him hard enough for the person to wake up from his slumber.

"Oh you're here" Sunggyu said not fully awaked yet Jinah wasn't even going to ask why Kim Sunggyu was in her house again moreover on her bed again it wasn't something new to her and it wasn't something new to Sunggyu either

"Yeah now move I want to sleep" Jinah said as he pushed the older one enough for her to fit in bed as she tucked herself in under the blanket adjusting her pillow as she tossed and turned for quite a while which didn't surprise Sunggyu a bit he was quite used to it. Finally finding a comfortable position she finally settled feeling an arm sneaking it's way over her waist pulling her a bit surprised no she wasn't it was a normal thing especially when Sunggyu was tired he was quite clingy.

"How was your day?" Sunggyu asked half asleep

"Later Gyu" She whispered as both of them drifted on to dreamland

-oOo-

"Ryeowook-ah" Kyuhyun called the older male for the hundredth time

"O-oh?" Ryeowook finally replied

"What's wrong with you I've been calling you since forever" Kyuhyun asked raising a brow on the older one

"O-oh miyan" Ryeowook apologized scratching the back of his head in shame

"What are you thinking about seems like your deep in thought" Kyuhyun said pointing out the obvious

"N-nothing it's nothing" Ryeowook shook his head waving his hand trying to sound as convincing as possible but of course that was totally impossible now he was quite obvious already

"No seriously what's bothering you?" Kyuhyun asked with a serious face on

"Nothing really I'm just thinking about stuff you know with the hyungdeul leaving and all that I was just thinking how life was going to be from now on since were going to give up the dorm soon enough I was just thinking what would it feel like being separated with you guys after all this years" Ryeowook said

"Really you expect me to believe that" Kyuhyun looked at him with a very knowing look "Wook I know something else is bothering you I know you're bothered about the dorm and the hyungdeul leaving as well but I think that's only a part of what is bothering you" Kyuhyun continued

"W-what makes you think that?' Ryeowook asked he was internally yelling at himself for being so darn obvious about things

"Seriously I'm not going to stop bugging you till you tell me Jungsoo hyung won't be around for quite sometimes and I know you mostly tell him this stuff but I can be that person too you know come on Ryeowook-ah I'm actually trying to be nice here help me out" Kyuhyun said indeed it was the first time in like forever that he was even ever going to actually pep talk one of his members being the maknae and all that most people don't really find the maknae the person to have a pep talk with and besides he wasn't used to talking to someone in 'that' kind of way and hey the kids said it himself his actually trying to be nice not that his not oh well one can only know.

"It's nothing really" Ryeowook shook his head as he shook of the thought of actually telling Kyuhyun about Jinah first of Jinah and Kyuhyun kind of has a past they were after all childhood friend somehow and besided Kyuhyun is one of those people that actually suffered a lot after the girl left they were pretty close to each other. Two it's not really his position to tell she did make him promise not to tell anyone yet well she wanted to tell everyone she wanted to be the one to show up in everyone's face and break the news. Three Ryeowook didn't really trusted Kyuhyun don't get the him wrong it's just that Kyuhyun had a big mouth and Ryeowook knew this so it's not that he didn't trust Kyuhyun it's just that well yeah.

-oOo-

"Hey guys" Sunggyu greeted he was actually leaning on his car waiting for the kids to be dismissed from class

"Sunggyu samchon" The two yelled out they were quite happy to see their uncle elaborating the fact that he actually ditched the two the day before because of his schedule

"I can't believe you ditched us again samchon" Haneul smiled

"Yeah you always ditch us" Hana complained

"I know I'm sorry you know how busy I am recently" Sunggyu apologized as he carried Hana in his arms

"What about omma?" Hanuel asked

"She's already home I know she was suppose to pick you two up but she looked really tired so I just let her sleep in and picked you two up instead since samchon doesn't have schedule today what about a date oh" Sunggyu smiled

"YES" Hana replied immediately as her brother only nodded with a smile looking up to his uncle

"Let's go then" Sunggyu smiled as he opened the car bucking the two in and setting off

-oOo-

Meanwhile Jinah was still fast asleep at the house when he phone rang as she shoot up from bed quite surprised from the noise that her phone emitted. She looked over the side table as she grabbed her phone it was her alarm she switched it off as she looked at the time blinking once twice trice before it sunk in.

"I'M LATE" She yelled as she scrammed she has totally forgotten to pick up the kids and well she also totally forgot Sunggyu she was busy getting dressed when she finally took notice of the paper stuck on her closet door

 **I went on ahead to pick up the kids don't worry about it I know you're tired so I let you sleep in I'll take care of them for the day get some more sleep – Gyu**

Upon reading the letter a smile had already made it on her face as she grabbed her phone dialing Sunggyu's number after a few minutes of waiting the older male finally picked up the phone.

'Yes?' Sunggyu asked from the other line

'I LOVE YOU' Jinah yelled out

'Yeah I know' Sunggyu let out a chuckle obviously knowing what the younger girl meant

'I own you one' Jinah said

'Don't you always' Sunggyu teased

'And since you have begun I'm hanging up on you now' Jinah said not letting the older male give a reply to her anymore she quickly hand up the phone with a smile plastered on her face she dropped back down on bed her phone still on her hands scrolling through her social media accounts slowly drifting back to sleep

-oOo-

"Hyung wait for me" Myungsoo called out

"Hurry up will you" Woohyun complained

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Myungsoo said throwing a fit still running as fast as he could trying to catch up with his Woohyun hyung

"Would you hurry up your taking forever" Woohyun wined walking on ahead of the boy when he bumped into someone catching her wrist before she fell

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Woohyun asked helping the girl regain her balance

"Ne I'm sorry too" The girl nodded bowing a small bow before running off

"Hyung" Myungsoo said as he stood next to Woohyun still panting

"What took you so long" Woohyun hissed

"I was still buying something" Myungsoo defended

"Can we go now?" Woohyun glared

"Okay, okay why are you even in such a hurry" Myungsoo wined following after his hyung

"Cause I need to go back to the company I think I left my phone in the practice room" Woohyun said hopping inside the car

"Again" Myungsoo said looking at his hyung in disbelief

"Hey it's not like I intentionally leave it there" Woohyun defended

-oOo-

"Omma~" The kids greeted their mother running up to Jinah giving her a hug as she lifted the two in her arms in one go

"Yaa, yaa, I told you to stop doing that didn't I your going to end up hurting yourself if ou keep doing that their not as light as they were a year ago" Sunggyu scolded

"Let me be oppa" Jinah glared

"Samchon are you staying over for the night?" Hana asked as both her and her brother rested in their mother's arms

"No sweetie samchon has to go back to the dorm tonight maybe another time okay" Sunggyu said smiling at the little girl giving her a peck on the forehead

"Are you going already?" Jinah asked letting both kids down as they ran along biding their goodbyes to their Sunggyu samchon running inside the house without a second look

"Yeah I need to go back to the dorm to settled some things with manager hyung and the boys comeback is right down the corner" Sunggyu nodded

"Thanks again" Jinah said giving Sunggyu a tight hug

"What's with you" Sunggyu asked it wasn't like it was something new to him with the younger girl being like that an all but still he found it quite strange knowing that the girl wasn't the type to give hugs all of a sudden not that he minded or anything

"Oppa I.." Jinah started

"I know" Sunggyu said cutting the younger one's words

".." With those words being said Jinah remained silent face down gazing at the ground

"Have you decided yet?" Sunggyu asked

"No" Jinah replied saking her head

"They only gave you a week didn't they and you still don't have a decision till now?" Sunggyu said letting out a sigh

"I know but I..i don't know what should I do? Should I let them do it should I?" She asked looking the older boy somehow searching his eyes for answers

"It's you choice their your kids" Sunggyu said it wasn't like he didn't want to help the girl in her decision and it's not that he didn't want to interfere well honestly he didn't but at the same time he did as well and it was true it was her choice he knew quite well that if he told the girl what to do she will end up doing what he tells her and he didn't want that this was her choice it's her family after all not that their not family

"Can't you help me out here?' The girl pleaded

"No not this time" Sunggyu said firmly

"But.." Jinah winned

"No but's" Sunggyu interrupted her again

"You're mean" Jinah pouted

"Ew stop that you look ugly like a pig" Sunggyu cringed

"YAA" Jinah yelled hitting the older boy and no not lightly

"Think about it I know you can decided this on your own" Sunggyu said giving the girl a light peck on the forehead as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist closing his eyes he was quite happy that she somehow told him things now wrapping his arms around her eloping her in his embrace

-oOo-

"Ryeowook-ah" Jungsoo called the younger male for the fifth time

"Oh" Ryeowook replied with a lost look finally snapping back to reality

"I said we should go now the other members are waiting at the dance studio" Jungsoo repeated his word patiently

"Ah mm" Ryeowook nodded following after his hyung

"What's wrong is there something bothering you?" Jungsoo asked quite worried about the younger male

"Hyung" Ryeowook started as the other male stayed silent waiting for the younger one to continue his words

"Do you think everything would remain the same?" Ryeowook asked as both boys settled in the van

"What do you mean?" Jungsoo asked as their manager started the engine heading off to their dance studio

"Do you think everything would be the same as it is now if Hangkyung hyung never left…" Ryeowook said pausing for a while before continuing "If hyung, Donghee hyung, Hyukjae hyung, and Kyuhyun were never on that accident, if Donghae hyung's dad didn't die, if Heechul hyung never got a car accident, if Youngwoon hyung never got that DUI, if hyung's dad and grandparents didn't die, do you think everything right now would remain as it is?" Ryeowook asked his eyes fixed on his hyung Jungsoo freezing at the mention of his family he never really talked about it sure he talked about it a little but he never expected this questions much less from one of the youngest members

"I don't think it would be Wook, I don't think it would be" Jungsoo let out a sigh swallowing his tears it's been a year since his father and grandparents passed away he had a lot of anger towards his dad but after all the guy is still his father

"You don't have to hold it in you know we all know you're still hurting you don't have to pretend to be strong all the time you know that hyung you can cry even in front of us we understand" Ryeowook said shifting his gaze towards the window

"But why are you suddenly asked about all this?" Jungsoo asked trying to change the topic knowing very well what his dongsaeng was referring too

"Hyung..do you think everything would still be the same if Jinah never left?" Ryeowook asked out of the blue

"What?" Jungsoo asked in shock it's been ages since the girls name has been mentioned among them

"Do you think everything would be better if she never left? Or would it be better if she was never a part of our lives?" Ryeowook asked once more

"Whatever her reason was I know she's not that kind of girl she must have had a way big of a reason to leave just like that and I don't think it would be better if she was never a part of our lives I think it was a privilege she was a really nice kid I just wished she would have told us something before disappearing off like a bubble" Jungsoo replied

"What if she came back all of a sudden?" Ryeowook asked now looking at his hyung somehow searching for answers

"What are you talking about all of a sudden? Why are you asking me this stuff all of a sudden? Do you know something about this Wook do you know where she is?" Jungsoo asked not bothering to answer the younger male's questions this time

-oOo-

"Omma" A small voice emerged from the door

Her eye's flattered open trying to sit up but failed in the process she was feeling woozy and weak everything seems to be spinning around her.

"Omma I'm hungry" Hana came in standing close to the bed

"O-oh miyanhae uri dal omma's not feeling to well I'll go prepare breakfast you go get ready for school" Jinah said trying her best to maintain her normal voice trying to fight the urge to vomit all over the place

"Omma gweenchana?" Hana asked quite concerned hearing her mother's not so good of a voice

"Oh I just feel a bit sleepy still go get ready for school" Jinah said as she succeeded in sitting up from bed

"Arrasoyo" Hana nodded as she ran out the room back to her and her brother's room

Jinah let out a sigh fiddling for her phone that rested on the side table right next to her bed she was in no mood to do this the hard way pressing her speed dial with the phone on loud speaker she rested her head on the bed.

'Yeoboseyo'

'Oppa'

'Yaa what's wrong with your voice did you caught a cold?'

'Oh'

'Yaa I told you to be careful didn't I'

'I know but what can I do now can't you take the kids to school oh'

'I have schedule in 30 minutes'

'Can't you ask someone too then'

'Okay, okay'

'Gomawo'

-oOo-

"Yaa who doesn't have schedule today?" Sunggyu asked

"That hyung" Sungjong said pointing at his hyung

"Great Jinah is sick and she needs someone to take the kids to school you know what to do oh I have to go I'm already late" Sunggyu said

"I'll be leaving too" Howon said as he followed Sunggyu out the door

"Do I have a choice" The younger male said letting out a sigh standing up grabbing his keys and phone heading for the door as well

"Drive safe hyung" Sungjong yelled out

-oOo-

"Dongwoo-yaa do you think Jinah will be okay?" Sunggyu asked the younger male as they headed for their schedule

"Ey don't worry too much hyung her best friend is going to take good care of her" Dongwoo replied confidently

"I guess you're right" Sunggyu nodded as another sigh came out

"Ey this is why everyone thinks you and Jinah are dating" Dongwoo shook his head with a smile

"What it's a force of habit besides who thinks were dating in the first place?" Sunggyu defended

"Pretty much everyone if we didn't know what she really is to you we would have all thought you were dating" Dongwooo explained

-oOo-

"You're burning" The younger male whispered

"Myung?" Jinah said her eyes fluttered open her voice was horse

"Just stay still I'll go get your medicine" Myungsoo said pushing the girl gently back down on the bed as he stood up heading for the kitchen to get some flu medicine before heading back to the room

"What are you doing here Myung don't you have schedule?" Jinah asked worried

"Take this your burning up" Myungsoo said handing her the medicine and a glass of water

"Myung I'm fine you can go if you stay you're going to catch a cold too I don't want you to get sick" Jinah said worry hovered in her voice

"What did you tell them?" Myungsoo asked sitting on the chair next to the bed ignoring the girl's worried voice

"Myung I.." Jinah spoke

"What did you tell them?" Myungsoo repeated his question knowing well enough that the girl wasn't going to give him an answer that quickly

"I haven't made the call yet" Jinah said letting out a sigh

"Have you decided yet?" Myungsoo probed

"I don't know I'm not sure I tried to ask oppa about it but of course he wouldn't help me either" Jinah said she was unsure indeed it wasn't the easiest decision to make actually

"Don't do it" Myungsoo said firmly

"What?" Jinah asked quite shocked

"Just don't!" Myungsoo said flashing a serious face

"Why?" Jinah asked

"Then do it" Myungsoo said confusing the girl even more

"I-i don't know" Jinah said

"Do you even want to do this?" Myungsoo asked "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you really want to do this?" Myungsoo asked continually

"I DON'T KNOW MYUNGSOO I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Jinah yelled

"Why, why do this, you're clearly not ready to do this yet so why?" Myungsoo asked looking at the girl he was as serious as he could get

"Because I need to if I don't do this I might never do it at all" Jinah said tears were already falling from her eyes

-oOo-

'Yeoboseyo?'

'It's me'

'Jinah!'

'Okay!'

'What?'

'My answer is okay!'

'Great I will inform the production team'

'Wait!'

'What?'

'My answer is okay under a condition'

'Okay, what's your condition?'

'Keep this a secret for now'

'I will try however..'

'What?'

'I forgot to mention one small detail'

'What is it?'

'Please promise me that when I tell you, you won't change your mind'

'Fine!'

'The Hello Baby'

'Yeah what about?'

…

-oOo-

It's been a few days since she made the call, she sat inside the café looking outside the rain was pouring outside everything looked for peaceful and beautiful. She let out a sigh as she turned her gaze back at her laptop as she noticed a figure staring at her way. Blinking once, twice, she recognized him at once it's been a long time since she last saw him yet nothing seems to have changed. She flashed a small but visible smile as the older male recognized her as well returning the smile as he approached her sitting right across her.

"Olaenmanine-yo oppa" She greeted with a smile

"You're back!" The older male said not really believing what he was seeing at the moment

"Ne" She nodded

"You're really back?" He asked

"I'm back oppa I'm really back" She assured

"We've missed you everyone missed you" He said

"I know I'm sorry" She said her head down apologetic of her past actions

"When did you come back?" He probed

"Not so long ago" She replied

"Have you?" He asked looking at the younger girl with a knowing look that she understood right away shaking her head as a replied as the older male only nodded understanding what she meant

"When do you plan on telling?" He asked

"I…" She started

"Omma!" Hana and Haneul called out

"Oh" She smiled at the sight of the kids running her way

"Are they?" The older male said a knowing look flashed on his face as the girl coul only smile back

"Please don't tell anyone yet" Jinah begged

"I-i.." The older male couldn't really reply the shock was to much

"APPA!" The kids mussed in unison as the two adults turned their head towards the directions the kids were looking at

"Donghae sumbaenim" The younger male greeted bowing a small bow to the much older idol

"Myungsoo-yaa" Donghae said looking at the younger male even more shock that he already was

"Appa I want Ice cream" Hana mussed hanging on to Myungsoo's hand giving her best aegyo

"Later baby" Myungsoo said with a smile lifting Hana in his arms as the little girl only let out a giggle

"Appa, Omma?" Donghae repeated the two words that gave him the shock of his life

"Please oppa don't tell the other not yet" Jinah begged once more

"Their.." Donghae spoke looking at the kids then at the girl with a questioning look

 ** _To Be Continued…._**


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship?

Chapter 4: Friendship? It's Because I Care!

\--oOo--

"Where are you going?" Sungyeol probed

"Just somewhere" Myungsoo said as he got dressed

"Date?" Sungyeol asked not really wanting to drop the topic

"Lay off" Myungsoo glared

"Is it her?" Sungyeol asked

"None of your business" Myungsoo rolled his eyes on the older male

"Can't you just stop?" Sungyeol asked firmly

"What's with you again?" Myungsoo asked quite irritated with the older male's interrogations

"Myungsoo you know I'm only asking because I care" Sungyeol said his voice was serious and his face showed it all

"Well can you care a bit less sometimes it gets really irritating at times you know" Myungsoo snapped

"You know you don't mean that" Sungyeol said unshaken

"I actually do" Myungsoo darted

"I'm just trying to protect you I don't want you to get hurt again" Sungyeol said he was really worried for the younger male he cared a lot for Myungsoo

"I can protect myself" Myungsoo defended

"I don't want you to break again" Sungyeol said stopping Myungsoo on his tracks

"How can I be broken by the same thing that glued me back together?' Myungsoo questioned

"You know it will never be you stop pretending like you don't know I know you know" Sungyeol said

"I think I know what I'm doing" Myungsoo darted

"I know you do but I just don't want to see you broken again you know she's going to end up hurting you and when she does I know your going to break again, you have to stop soon or else your going to end up hurt again" Sungyeol said you could sense the seriousness in his voice

"I'm not going to break, I don't care if I end up hurt again, because I'm definitely not abandoning her like how he did" Myungsoo said sternly

"You know very well why she came back, you know why she's her right now, you know, I know, all of us know very well why, it's not about hiding anymore, it's about the truth, and you and I know very well that when the truth comes out she's going to run back to him and your going to be left again" Sungyeol said not really bothering to sugarcoat any of this

"She's not going to run back to him because I'll make sure she won't" Myungsoo said as a smirk plastered on his face walking out slamming the door shut in the process

"Why can't you just listen at times?" Sungyeol said frustrated his eyes rolling at the back of his head

\--oOo--

"Oppa" Hana called getting the attention of her brother

"What is it?" Haneul asked the younger girl

"I'm nervous about this" Hana said

"Don't worry I am too" Haneul said holding on to his sister's hand assuring the younger girl that they were in this together

"Hana-yaa Haneul-ah" A familiar voice called as Hana flashed the brightest smile possible

"APPA" The two shouted in unison

\--oOo--

"Appa I want Ice cream" Hana mussed hanging on to her dad's hand giving her best aegyo

"Later baby" Myungsoo said with a smile lifting Hana in his arms as the little girl only let out a giggle

"Appa, Omma?" Donghae repeated the two words that gave him the shock of his life "Their.." The much older male looking at the kids then at the girl with a questioning look as everything fell silent as the atmosphere radically changed from light to dark

All three figures sat motionless Myungsoo has his head down staring at his drink playing with the straw, Jinah doing the same, with Donghae staring at the two who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Strawberry cheese cake ice cream?" The young girl asked placing the order on the table breaking the awkward silence that lingered

"Thank you" Jinah smiled bowing a small bow as the young girl did the same

"So what your telling me is to not tell anyone about this not a soul to be told?" Donghae spoke finally breaking the gazes that have been fix on the same thing since everyone has settled on the table

"I had to tell someone" Jinah started "I had to start somewhere" She continued

"Why me why not Jonghoon hyung, Kyuhyun, or Ryeowook they were the closest to you after all, why me?" Donghae asked indeed his words were true not that the girl wasn't close to him either it's just that his Jonghoon hyung and the two maknaedeul seemed the most connected with the girl during the days

"I couldn't" She replied her voice was shaky Donghae not really understanding why they were after all really close

"Why?" Donghae asked confused

"I just couldn't Jonghoon oppa would flip if I told him not that he won't find out any time soon I just.." Jinah said trying to explain her messed up thoughts "Ryeowook oppa already know" She blurted out

"WHAT!?" Donghae asked wide eyes mouth hanging open

"It wasn't intentional he wasn't suppose too find out" Jinah tried to explain once more

"How did he find out then?" Donghae asked

"I went to EXO's dorm to pay a visit an.." Jinah started

"The boys know your back but not us?" Donghae interrupted

"Oppa please let me explain" Jinah said

"Fine go on" Donghae said letting out a sigh

"Minseok knows about everything his helped me out ever since I left and it's been a while since I last saw him I just..I thought paying a visit would..would only be right" Jinah explained

"We would have helped too if we had known in the first place" Donghae defended

"I know but..but he..look Minseok wasn't suppose too find out either he just found out accidently" Jinah defended as well

"So if one of us would have found out by accident and discovered where on earth you had gone too then maybe paying us a visit after four long years of disappearance wouldn't be so hard either" Donghae snapped it was rare for Donghae to lose his temper since he has always been the patient guy he is but today seemed to be more different

"It wasn't her fault" Myungsoo defended breaking his silence

"Myungsoo please" Jinah held the younger boy back holding on to his hand trying to calm him down

"What's he then?" Donghae snapped

"Oppa please" Jinah begged trying to calm the older male as well

"Look I'm sorry if I'm losing my patience but don't you think this is a bit too much to take in it's been what almost five years. Jinah you disappeared without word, you just left, we didn't know where you where, we didn't even know if you were still alive. Five years we've assumed the worst and now here you are sitting here as fine as ever. We waited for even just one letter from you just one kind any of sort of sign, any assurance that you were okay. None we got none we were worried sick when you disappeared we looked everywhere for you. Then magically one day you come back showing up out of nowhere and to make mattered worse this." Donghae said franticly looking at the twins who were busy eating their ice cream

"Oppa, I know this is a huge shock for you and I know it will be a huge shock for everyone" Jinah said letting out a sight looking at her kids as well

"Jinah please save it, if you're going to let me believe a lie I'm sorry but I'm telling you now I can see it clear enough. You might want to hide it but you can't it's too clear to be covered up." Donghae said looking at Myungsoo and Jinah before shifting back his gaze towards the kids

"What do you mean oppa?" Jinah asked nervously

"You can't lie to me and if Ryeowook knows I know he knows the truth as well" Donghae said looking at the mother then at the daughter

"I don't plan to hide, that's why I'm here, I'm done hiding oppa, that's why I came back" Jinah said

"This is it, isn't it, this is why you disappeared" Donghae said looking the younger girl straight in the eye

"This wasn't the only reason oppa, and you know it" She said her facial expression changed in a flash

"You know he would never do that, you know him better than anyone else" Donghae reasoned

"That's what I thought too" Jinah said hurt filled her voice

"He only wanted to protect you he loves you he has always have you should know that" Donghae said

"Protect me, he literally threw me away, and to be honest I'm not sure if he ever did love me at all" Jinah said her face hardened

"He didn't throw you away he just wanted to protect you he didn't want you to get hurt you know that" Donghae defended

"He pushed me away that's pretty much throwing me away, he wanted to protect me, he didn't want me to get hurt, he did hurt me, he hurt me the moment he pushed me away, I'm not stupid I know for a fact that he pushed me away not for the intentions of protecting me, he was only trying to protect himself" Jinah said her voice was cold

"If you had said something he wouldn't have done what he did" Doghae said reasoning with the girl

"It still doesn't change anything" Jinah defended

"Yes it does" Donghae bickered

"No it doesn't, he already had it in mind to break up with me I knew that right from the start I knew that he had that in mind I was just waiting for the words to come from him himself I knew okay, I knew there was something off already, I knew I just wanted to hear it from him. You were right oppa, I knew him better than anyone else, I knew he was going to break my heart but I still gave it, I knew everything I've already predicted it all. I knew he wasn't over her, I think we all knew that, so no it doesn't change anything." Jinah said

"If he had known he would have never left you, if he had known this wouldn't have happened, he loved you I know he did, and I know he still does. This, this isn't about her anymore okay he loves you, he did and he has always loved you, you need to see that it's you now it's not her anymore." Donghae said his voice was stern and serious

"If he did love me he would have never.." Jinah defended yet her words were cut short as she looked at the older male with a knowing look silencing the older male he knew very well on to what the younger girl was referring to

\--oOo--

"Are you sure about this?" Myungsoo asked for the hundredth time

"Myungsoo again I'm sure don't worry too much okay" Jinah assured

"Why are you doing this even?" Myungsoo asked

"Because I need to start somewhere" Jinah said

"Have it your way" Myungsoo snared

"What's wrong with you?" Jinah snorted

"Nothing" Myungsoo hissed

\--oOo--

"So you're going to do it?" Chunhee asked

"Yes" Jinah nodded her eyes glued to her laptop and she sat on Chunhee's couch

"Are you sure about this?" Chunhee asked unsure of the younger girl decisions

"Eionnie not you too" Jinah wined looking up to the older girl

"I'm just trying to make sure you're really ready for this" Chunhee defended

"I'm not" Jinah said

"Then why are you doing this?" Chunhee shouted

"Because!" Jinah shouted back

"What?" Chunhee questioned raising her eyebrows on the younger girl

"I need to start somewhere" Jinah explained

"And this is how to plan to start things?" Chunhee questioned her even more

"You have a better idea?" Jinah questioned back

"Yeah how about start with a simple hello" Chunhee said

"I can't do that" Jinah said

"But you can do this?" Chunhee'a jaw dropped

"I'm starting somewhere aren't I?" Jinah defended

"So sending the kids to them is starting something?" Chunhee said her eyes narrowed her voice filled with sarcasm

"I can't face them yet" Jinah defended

"No you CAN face them, you just DON'T WANT to face them" Chunhee defended

"Okay maybe your right eionnie but like I said I have to start somewhere" Jinah said

"This is not starting somewhere, you came back because you said you want to stop running away" Chunhee said

"Yes that's why I'm doing this" Jinah reasoned

"This is still you running away Jinah" Chunhee glared

"I don't get what part of this is running away I'm here eionnie I'm back what part of this is running away?" Jinah asked rolling her eyes on the older girl

"Yeah you're here but you're not really here" Chunhee reasoned

"Okay now that just sounds creepy you make it sound like I'm ghost of something" Jinah said cringing

"You know what I mean" Chunhee glared

"I know okay, I'm just doing this because like I said and I won't repeat it again I just need to start somewhere and since I don't know where I'm starting here. This might be the middle already but the least is I'm starting somewhere." Jinah said

"The more you wait on this the more everything will fall deeper and the more you will get hurt" Chunhee said ever so seriously

"I've been hurt enough I don't think anything more can hurt me" Jinah said silently and she continued on to what she was doing on her laptop only to have Chunhee letting out a frustrated sigh shaking her head in disapproval

"It's not you" Chunhee said silently as the younger girl stopped once more only to stare at her friend she didn't quite understand what she was trying to point out.

"It's not you" Chunhee repeated "Everything's not about you" She continued "You're not the only one hurting, sure you think he wasn't hurt when you left, you think he didn't care, you think he didn't give a damn, but he did, I saw, I saw how he cared. It's not only you it's them too I get it your hurt but it's not just you, he was hurt just as much, he was hurting and you left, you didn't even give him the chance to explain to make it up to you, you assumed the worst and you left. It's not just you it's everyone too just because one person hurt you doesn't mean you have to make everyone's lives just as miserable. There are people who care for you, people you left, people that got hurt too just like you, people you never meant to hurt but you did, you don't want to lose them, I supported you on your decision to come back because I think it's the right thing to do. People need explanation, he needs to know but this is not the way to do this, you're using your own kids, you literally sending them in the field to fend for their own. How long do you think you can keep this a secret, you can't go on lying to everyone, lying to the kids, the longer this takes the deeper it will get, and the more people that will get hurt including you, including the kids. Their growing up, fast, really fast, and you can't go on your entire life lying to their faces, and soon enough they will find out, and when they do they will get hurt. This, this isn't just about you anymore this is about making things right not because of yourself, not because of him, not because of the kids, but because it's the right thing to do and you know that. You have to start somewhere I get that but doing this this is not starting this is just making things worst." Chunhee said well more like lectured and no she was not done yet "You said you left because you didn't want to ruin his career I guess that's partly true but was it the only reason, was it?"

\--oOo--

Jinah stepped out the front door of the hospital only to caught sight of a familiar figure leaning on his car. A smiled crept its way on to the girl's lips running over giving the male a tight hug.

"I'm guessing he told you" She said breaking the hug a smile still visible on her face the the older male only nodded signaling the girl to get in the car as she could only shake her head with a smile complying to the older male

"Coffee?" He asked

"You know me to well" She smiled

"Dongwoo's going to pick them up later" He informed

"Mm" The gilr nodded staring out the window as they arrived at their destination the two figure entered the coffee shop

"Good morning sir how may I help you?"

"One Iced Soy Mint Caramel Macchiato and one Americano please"

"Anything else?"

"No that's all"

The two say down at their usual spot waiting for their drinks as silenced lingered in the air.

"I heard" The older male said breaking the silence

"Oppa please I've had enough lecturing from Myungsoo and Chunhee eionnie" Jinah said her eyes pleaded

"I wasn't going to say anything" The older male argued

"I didn't think you would" She smiled as the buzzer light up with the older male standing up

"I'll get it" He said

With the younger girl being left at the sit, waiting for the older one to get their drinks when her phone rang.

'YAA!'

'Eionnie!'

'You left me how dare you!'

'SORRY'

'Where are you?'

'I'm with Sunggyu oppa'

'No wonder you left me'

'I'll make it up to you I'll just buy you a drink what do you want?'

'My regular'

'Okay I'll head back soon sorry again'

'Yeah, yeah whatever'

"Here" Sunggyu came back handing her the drink

"Oppa we better get back" Jinah said

"In a hurry?" Sunggyu asked

"Chunhee eionnie, coffee" Jinah said knowing that Sunggyu would understand

"Regular?" Sunggyu asked only to get a nod as a reply as he headed back to the counter

The drive back to the hospital was quiet with Sunggyu focusing on the road and Jinah staring outside the window, one one dared to talk till they arrived.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!" Chunhee glared

"Here" Sunggyu shook his head laughing at Chunhee's greeting

"Thanks Gyu" Chunhee smiled taking the coffee in hand

"I said I'm sorry" Jinah wined

"You always do that when he comes" Chunhee argued

"You do that too" Jinah argued back

"That's different" Chunhee defended

"How's that any different?" Sunggyu joined in

"Don't but in Kim Sunggyu" Chunhee glared

"I merely asked" Sunggyu said two hand up in the air in defeat cause the last thing that he wanted to do was argue with Jung Chunhee

"Yeah how's that any different?" Jinah asked repeating Sunggyu's question her jaw dropped to the floor already

"It just is" Chunhee glared taking a sip from her coffee

"Why don't you two just date already" Jinah said rolling her eyes taking a sip from her coffee as well only to stop and look at the two who was already burning holes through her body as she faked a cough "I forgot I had something to do bye" She said as she fled for her life sake

"Oh you better run" Chunhee and Sunggyu sain in unison

\--oOo--

"Uncle Dongwoo" The twins chimed

"Hey guys" Dongwoo greeted them with a smile Dongwoo has always loved hanging out with the twins sometimes it even makes him miss his niece.

"Are we going straight home Uncle?" Hana asked

"Nope we're going to stop by the company first Uncle still has some recording to do will that be okay?" Dongwoo replied happily

"OF COURSE IT'S OKAY" The twins replied in unison as they started their journey

After a few minutes they arrived in front of Woollime Entertainment Dongwoo found a parking slot and as soon as the car halted the kids excitedly hopped out the car with Dongwoo being left to quickly unfasten his safety belt to chase after the two kids running of ahead of him.

"Guys wait for me" Dongwoo called out well more like begged

"Hurry up Uncle" Haneul yelled out as they had already crossed the street jumping up and down waiting for their Uncle Dongwoo who was trying so hard to catch up with them

"Boy you two sure run fast" Dongwoo said taking both kids by the hand as they entered the building

"Dongwoo-yaa just on time" Their ever so smiley CEO greeting Dongwoo

"Haraboji" The twins chimed

"Does it really have to haraboji guys you know I'm only a few year older than your Sunggyu samchon" Jungyeop haraboji asked sulkily

"But omma told us to call haraboji, haraboji" Hana reasoned

"I really have to talk to you mother about that" Jungyeop haraboji said with a sigh shaking his head in disapproval

"We'll go up first hyung" Dongwoo said laughing at their CEO for sulking at being called grandpa

"Oh" The older male nodded as Dongwoo went on ahead with the kids towards the elevator leaving their CEO still sulking at the lobby

"Samchon" A girl yelled out she was wearing sneakers, jeans, a plain blue shirt with a plain white jacket on top, she has a bright smile plastered on her face, a huge dog stood right next to her as she held a blue and white leash in her hand

"Oh you're here" Junghyeop greeted the girl with a smile

\--oOo--

"Stop, stop"

"I'm sorry hyung I'll do it one more time just give me a sec" Sunggyu said a sigh escaped his lips taking off the headphone stepping outside the recording room for a breather only for Howon to follow after

"Hyung what's wrong?" Howon asked handing Sunggyu a bottle of water

"Nothing" Sunggyu snapped grabbing the bottle of water quite harshly

"Hyung you wouldn't be like this if nothing was up" Howon said pointing out the obvious

"Just give me minute I'll be at it again in a few I just need to breath" Sunggyu said his eyes closed as he leaned on the wall for support

"But hyung I.." Howon started

"His okay he just needs some air" Woohyun injected cutting of Howon's words the fellow member sensing what Woohyun meant nodded as he stepped back inside the recording room

"Why don't we step outside for a while" Woohyun said patting Sunggyu on the shoulder

"I just need a minute Woohyun just leave me alone I just really need a minute" Sunggyu said his eyes still closed as he yanked the younger male's hands off his shoulder

"I guess Myungsoo's not the only one who's in rage about this" Woohyun sighed it wasn't the first time he saw his best friend like this and for a fact he is the only one who actually truly knows why their Sunggyu hyung is acting this way

"I don't want to talk about it Woohyun so please just leave me alone" Sunggyu snapped his eyes shot open lasers shooting towards the younger male

"If there's one person in this team that can help you Its me and you know that" Woohyun defended

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Sunggyu yelled

"You know it's never going to happen it's far from ever happening and you have to accept that" Woohyun yelled back

"I know that!" Sunggyu said a tear finally escaped from his eye

"I know that, and you know I do Woohyun-ah, I've known that for so long, and you're right, I do have to accept it, if you look at thing I should have accepted it by now but I don't get it either, I need some time to process things" Sunggyu said the tears were already streaming down his face

"Yeah you said that four years ago as well Gyu it's been eighteen years don't you thinks it's about time to move on" Woohyun said a sigh escaping his lips

"Yeah fourteen years of constant denial and four years of misery" Sunggyu said with a small chuckle

"Gyu it's about time you let her go, it's time to let your first love go" Woohyun said

\--oOo--

"Oppa~" The little girl called out a bright smile plastered on her face waving both arms up in the air she was wearing her school uniform her hair was tired up in a neat twin ponytails and she had her sky blue backpack hanging from her shoulders

"Gyu oppa palli" She called out once more the smile never left her lips

"Stop calling me oppa it makes me feel old" Sunggyu pouted

"But you are older than me silly" Jinah defended a smile flashing brightly on her face

"Am not" Sunggyu argued

"Is too" Jinah laughed pushing Sunggyu a bit before running off

"Yaa" Sunggyu glared chasing after the girl

\--oOo--

"Samchon-deul!!!!!!" Two small yet loud voices echoed across Woollime's halls

"They're here" Sungyeol announced the obvious

"Yeah I think we all got that hyung" Sungjong said earning a glare from his Sungyeol hyung

"SAMCHON-DEUL!!!!!!" The twins bursted into Infinite's practice room with bright smiles plastered on their faces followed by their Dongwoon samchon

"Hana-yaa, Haneul-ah" Sungjong squealed at the sight of the two with his arms wide open as the kids ran towards him

"Hey, hey what about me?" Sungyeol whined

"Yeoliee samchon" Hana cooed making her samchon smile as he gave her a peck on the cheek making the little girl giggle

"Oh you guys are here" Howon said as he entered the room followed by Sunggyu and Woohyun who was still lagging behind his eyes fixed on his phone

"WOOHYUNIEEEE SAMCHON!!!!!!" Hana screamed causing everyone in the room to cover their eyes from her ear piercing scream of course with the exemption of the one and only WOOHYUNIEEEE SAMCHON as the male had a wide smile plastered on his face see the little girl running towards him pocketing his phone as his arms spread open with the little girl running into his arms lifting her up tossing her high in the air as Sunggyu pouted at the sight of his niece funding over Woohyun and totally ignoring him.

"Hana-yaa who's your favorite samchon?" Sunggyu asked jealousy written all over his face from all the lack of attention from his precious niece and nephew

"Woohyuniee samchon, Woohyuniee samchon is the best" Hana said without any hesitation whatsoever as she clung onto Woohyun

"Haneul-ah who's your favorite samchon?" Sunggyu asked turning towards the older twin totally ignoring what the younger one said

"Dongwoo samchon" Haneul confidently replied clinging on to his Dongwoo samchon's leg as Sunggyu glared at the two mentioned members

"Hey it's not our fault you're a boring uncle" Woohyun said sticking out his tongue

"Sunggyu samchon in not boring" Hana defended

"See I'm not boring" Sunggyu said proudly high fiving his niece

"His just clumsy at times" Haneul said continuing his sister's sentence

"Thank you little one" Sunggyu smiled at the little boys as his members busted in laughter

\--oOo--

"I have one condition" Jinah said she sat inside a familiar looking building, a building that holds so many memories of the past memories she sometimes wish she could rewrite, and at time even erase.

"What is it?" The much older male asked

"I won't go on air" She said firmly

"But they need to be taken by their mother" The older male debacle

"They can be taken by the staff my kids are well behaved I can just drive them to the shooting location tell them to behave and leave I won't show my face to any of them" The girl said her voice unshaken her posture as firm as ever

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you insist on this I thought the main reason for your return was to settle things" The older male bluntly asked

"Yes that is my main reason however I will settle thing and I will make things right when the right time comes" She replied

"Forgive me if I'm being a bit nosey on this considering that this is none of my business at all but, when do you think the right times is?" The older male asked

"I..I'm not sure but it will come and until it does I'm not showing my face to any of them" Jinah said her voice was firm and flat

"You know that he is leaving soon right?" The older male inquired

"Yes I do" She nodded

"Are you going to wait until then?" The older male asked raising a brow on the younger girl

\--oOo--

"I finalized it today" She said breaking the silence in the room

"I know everyone has asked you this and you'll probably hit me for asking again but I just want to be sure that you're really sure about what your about to do" The older male asked looking at the younger girl in the eye his face filled with concern

"Yes I am Gyu, I'm sure it might be the middle but the least is I'm starting somewhere maybe getting the kids closer to him will make things a tad more easier" She said with a sigh leaving her lips

"Jin-ah you know nothing is going to make this easier, it's hard and you know that, but it is simple" Sunggyu said patting the younger girl's head

"Oppa what do you think would my parents say if they were still alive?" Jinah asked as she scooted closer to her older brother

"I think auntie and uncle would say the exact same thing" Sunggyu said eloping the younger girl in his arms plating a kiss on top of her head

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Author's Note

_**Important Announcement**_

I would like to apologize to all my readers, I am so sorry my dears but I regret to inform all of you that I would be postponing this story for the mean time. I will be placing this story on hiatus for certain reasons. I've been so busy with school and all I don't really have enough time in my hands at the moment #SeniorYear #SeniorLife=ToxicLife. Also with the whole Infinite situation going on with Hoya oppa not renewing his contract and all I just feel really sad about it. Also due to the current situation at hand there are things in the plot that needs some changing. So once again I would like to apologize to all my dear readers I hope you guys will wait for this story till I get back on track.

Also a good luck to our dear Howon oppa and also to the six remaining members though it may be sad I know that it wasn't easy for him or the six other members as well. As an Inspirit I fully support him and to me he will always be a part of Infinite, Infinite will always be a seven member group. Though the time was short the memories are irreplaceable thank you Howon oppa for the seven years you've spent with us, us Inspirits will work hard on cheering for Infinite and for you as well. For my fellow Inspirits out there who are mourning as well stay strong everyone! Fighting!

#InfiniteForever #KimSunggyu #JangDongwoo #NamWoohyun #LeeHowon #LeeSungyeol #KimMyungsoo #LeeSungjong #Infinite #Inspirit #ForeverStartsNow #6inoureyes7inourhearts

Once again I am so sorry my dears I will try my best to update soon and get the story back in track. Thank you everyone for understanding! XOXO!


End file.
